neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/4 Goddesses Online
The Goddess of Planeptune. The shining protagonist, not to mention the postergirl of this series, whose name is in the very title! Her joyfully outspoken and excessively energetic personality is as bright as ever, unchanging even in the midst of an online game. She wields the deeply mysterious power that allows her to break through both intimidating adversities and... overly serious situations. She has chosen the Paladin class. There's a rumor going around that she's a very strong character who performs melee and magic attacks with ease. She can even heal others! http://ideafintl.com/cyberdimension/chara/?page=1 Profile Appearance Neptune's short lilac hair still runs down to her collar bone. In her hair, her hair-clips are now in the shape of a shield. She wears a white and blue vest mixed with a dress and a breastplate. On her arms, she wears white gauntlets and contrasting black finger-less gloves. Her footwear consists of white greaves decorated with a wing accessory on her knees that extend to her thighs. Her hairpins, and armor in general is decorated with crosses with a diamond gem that is blue or yellow in the middle. Personality She is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Neptune does not like fighting and is rather pacifistic, preferring to avoid conflicts whenever possible. But when she has to fight, she can act seriously. Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online |-|Main Story= |-|Sub Events= Megami Wo TsunTsun Shichau CD Gameplay Neptune is a melee-oriented fighter with tier 2 spells. She has good HP and good DEF. The DEF gained from her equipment is the second best. Her ability to output damage is lacking. Her melee attack consists of 2 slow slashes, followed by 2 faster slashes and then a spin slash that hits twist while moving her forward which then loops again. As a result, her attack speed is lacking compared to the likes of Vert and Rom and lacks the fluidity that Noire has. Her ability to hit hard with spells is also lacking due to her lower INT. Neptune can keep enemies effectively using her Ray Split. and she likely won't be defeated randomly due to her high def. The fact that she is so good at tanking makes her an anchor for the party. She can reliably heal the party at their pace since they will taking more damage than she will. Equipment Weapons Main Article: Weapon/4 Goddesses Online#Neptune Armor Main Article: Armor/4 Goddesses Online#Neptune Hair Costumes Main Article: Costume/4 Goddesses Online#Neptune Skills Videos Quotes References Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters